irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Around the World in Eighty Minutes
The final three go around the world to redo some of the previous challenges. Tension nearly ends a friendship, and another contestant misses his girlfriend. The winner of the challenge gives immunity to her friend, and the last guy is voted off. Plot The episode starts with Kyle, Andrea, and Allison in the plane. Andrea and Allison were both depressed over Christian's elimination. The plane landed in France, and Chris explained that they'd be doing challenges based on past challenges. Andrea won the France challenge, climbing to the top of the Eiffel Tower first. Andrea also won the second challenge, running in Egypt and climbing over five large sand dunes. Allison quickly grew jealous of Andrea's victories. Kyle won the Hawaiian challenge, being the last to stand on his surfboard. Kyle also won the challenge in Spain, being the last one to be running from bulls. The final challenge took place in Rome, where the contestants had to knock each other off pedestals. Kyle was the first to fall. Allison and Andrea started crying about their newly formed conflict, and Allison encouraged Andrea to push her off. Andrea touched Allison with her sword, but Allison grabbed Andrea's sword and tried to pull Andrea off her pedestal. Allison couldn't pull the sword from Andrea's hands, and Andrea pushed Allison off, winning the challenge. Andrea won immunity, but gave it to Allison. Allison voted Kyle out, bringing Andrea to the final two. Kyle hugged the two girls good-bye and left the show. Cast Trivia *The title is a reference to Around the World in 80 Days. *This episode's challenge is similar to Nothing Like a Movie Marathon. Voting Quotes *Andrea: One of us is going to get out feelings hurt. Kyle: I know... But I'm ready. Allison: This is a game. To quote the best player ever, we all knew that in the end there would only be two. *Chris: Bonjour final three! Kyle: More France? *Kyle: *Grabs spoon* ...No, that won't work. *(CONF) Allison: I don't know if it's even worth it even more. I followed Andrea since day one, and now I'm paying for it. *Andrea: Alli, why are you so mad? Allison: I'll tell you later. *Kyle: *Barely dodges a crab* Don't want a repeat of the turtle. *(CONF) Allison: If Kyle or Andrea win, I'm going home! *Kyle: *Hits Andrea in stomach* Oops... Allison: *Hits Kyle in side* Stay away from my friend! *Allison: Just push me off again. Andrea: *Cries* Forgive me for all I have done to you. Allison, please, I'm really sorry. Allison: We've been friends since the start of it, and we'll be friends tomorrow after you vote me off. Chris: This is lame. Kyle: *Plays a sad song on the world's smallest violin* *Allison: *Grabs Andrea's sword* Suck! *Pulls sword* Andrea: *Shakes sword from Allison's hands, hits her off* Chris: Andrea wins immunity! Andrea: Can I give it to someone? Someone named Allison? Chris: Sure. Allison wins immunity. *Chris: *Gives Allison two passports* One is for you. The other is for the person you take with you to the final two. Allison: This passport goes to... Allison. I'm sorry Kyle. Kyle: I understand. May I play my outro on the world's smallest violin?